SUMMARY FOR ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will provide leadership, cohesion and logistics for the entire Yale ADRC to achieve its goal of understanding the cellular basis of Alzheimer's disease and translating this knowledge into effective therapy. The Administrative Core will emphasize the use of proteomic studies for translational science. While specific projects seek to provide a cell biological analysis, the Yale ADRC will also strive to develop the careers of young Alzheimer's researchers and to share Biospecimens and clinical data with Alzheimer and Aging researchers at Yale and within NIA-sponsored networks. The Administrative Core will organize regular meetings amongst Core leaders and with External and Internal Advisory committees. The distinguished Internal Advisory Committee will provide general advice, career mentoring and evaluate Pilot Project proposals. The Pilot Projects will support AD research and will be administered by the Core with the dual goal of pushing the boundaries of Alzheimer research and aiding the development of New Investigator careers.